


Кружок, чуть было не попавший в историю

by Lazurit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дорогой мсье,<br/>Прошу прощения, если эта записка неуместна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кружок, чуть было не попавший в историю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a group which almost became historic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649812) by [Eglantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eglantine/pseuds/Eglantine). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность бете, Табакерка_с_Позолотой.  
> Перевод выполнен в рамках флешмоба Secret Valjean, по заявке be my liver.

Дорогой мсье,  
Прошу прощения, если эта записка неуместна. На прошлой неделе я заметил ваше присутствие на некоем политическом собрании, а затем увидел вас в окрестностях университета. Я взял на себя смелость предположить, что вы такой же студент как и я, и придерживаетесь сходных политических взглядов. Надеюсь на скорую возможность пообщаться с вами.  
Не буду утомлять вас рассказом о том, как необычна подобная прямота для меня - мы ведь пока не знакомы - но жду вашего ответа.  
Ваш единомышленник (как мне кажется),  
Э. Комбефер

Комбефер,  
Крайне сожалею, что наш разговор был прерван. Чем больше я раздумываю над идеей создать для наших целей общество, тем сильнее мне кажется, что это было бы мудро и, возможно, даже необходимо. У политехников есть как минимум одна подобная группа, чьи встречи я порой посещаю, так почему бы нам не создать свой кружок? В этом нам может помочь один мой знакомый, который также обучается юриспруденции. В прошлом он участвовал в подобной деятельности, и имеет связи среди сходных организаций по всему городу. Хотя, познакомившись с ним я сперва решил, что у нас нет ничего общего, однако заверяю тебя, Баорель разделяет наши взгляды и намного умнее, чем ему хотелось бы казаться. За это ему можно простить некоторое легкомыслие.  
Если тебе удобно, то можем ли мы встретиться на следующей неделе в то же время и в том же месте?  
Анжольрас

*

Уважаемый мсье де Курфейрак,  
Если я не ошибся и ваши расспросы о событиях 1822 года не были пьяной болтовней (у вас слишком честные глаза, мсье, боритесь с этим!), то существует кружок (пока небольшой, но, безусловно, ему предначертано величие), в котором вы могли бы присоедениться ко мне завтрашним вечером в кафе «Мюзен» (полагаю, вы знаете где это). Могу обещать, что вы, как минимум, познакомитесь с тем студентом, чей ангельский лик и суровый взгляд вы имели удовольствие высмеивать.  
В ожидании вашего присутствия, ваш скромный и преданный слуга, и т.д и т.п.  
Баорель

Баорель,  
Хочу сообщить, что отказываюсь от своих слов (сказанных вчера вечером под влиянием вина и за вашей спиной), что вам, цитирую, “за всю жизнь ни разу не пришло в голову хорошей идеи”. Боясь, что слухи о подобной клевете дойдут до вас, хочу заранее очистить свое доброе имя, а именно -  
Курфейрак (без «де», s’il te plais)  
П.С. Если решите потребовать сатисфакции, то сможете найти меня на юрфаке (впрочем, для этого вам придется появиться на занятиях).

 

Баорель,  
Кроме того, знай я, что ты дружишь с тем самым Анжольрасом, то не стал бы насмехаться над ним в твоем присутствии!  
Курфейрак

Анжольрас,  
Надеюсь, тебя так же порадовало как и меня, что наша идея вызвала интерес! Хотя основные лавры принадлежат Баорелю и Курфейраку, я и сам пригласил нескольких товарищей по медфаку, и надеюсь, что кое-кто из них придет сегодня вечером. Хотелось бы представить тебя моему близкому другу, Жоли.  
Комбефер

*

Дорогой мсье,  
Шлю вам ваш зонтик, который вы вчера любезно одолжили мужчине без шляпы и в дырявом плаще. Все, что может предложить вам человек без шляпы, плаща и волос — к вашим услугам!  
Премного благодарен,  
Легль (де Мо)

Мсье Легль де Мо,  
Я спрашивал о вас в том кафе, в дверях которого встретил вас. Это показалось вам странным? Если да, то я ничего уже не могу поделать, так что надеюсь, что нет. Мне сказали, что у вас нет постоянного места жительства, поэтому оставляю свое письмо здесь, где, как мне пообщеали (хотя сам я не вполне уверен), его передадут вам. Если вы сейчас читаете его, то так и вышло! Прошу вас в благодарность за мой зонт согласиться быть моим гостем, пока вы не найдете постоянную квартиру. Никогда я не смеялся так сильно, как во время прогулки с вами, и мечтаю продолжить знакомство. Кроме того, до вас зонт мне еще никто не возвращал. И мне так же трудно оставить человека без крыши над головой, как и без зонта в дождь.  
Если сегодня вечером вы не застанете меня дома, то я буду в кафе Мюзен.  
Надеюсь, что вы не сочтете меня сумасшедшим,  
А. Жоли

*

Р,  
Не могу встретиться с тобой сегодня вечером, так что забери свой долг завтра. Я буду в кафе Мюзен, но тебе туда идти не обязательно. Вряд ли ты придешься ко двору.  
Курфейрак

Курфейрак,  
Баорель сказал мне, что этот Грантер — твой друг. Кто он такой? Что ему нужно? Почему он никак не уйдет?  
Анжольрас

А  
Уверяю тебя, он безобиден, вряд ли присоединится к нам, но и не предаст. Ему нетрудно угодить, а он бывает очень приятен в общении, когда хочет таковым быть. Кто знает? Может, ты заставишь его изменить своим убеждениям.  
К  
П.С. С каких пор ты передаешь записки на лекциях? Может ты еще и роялистом стал?

А  
Ты наверняка знаешь историю про судей Дантона, которые были вынуждены передавать записки, потому что никто не слышал их за его ораторским мастерством. Это революционная аллюзия?  
К

А  
Можно в этой революционной аллюзии я буду судьей? Фукье-Тенвиль всегда казался мне гнусным человечком, хоть и преданным нашему делу.  
К

Прекрати.  
А

*

Легль  
Я ухожу на занятия.. Едва не сломал шею, споткнувшись о ботинки, которые ты опять бросил на полу. Напоминаю, что я пока не врач, а значит, не связан Клятвой Гиппократа, и могу нанести немного вреда (если буду вынужден).  
Жоли

Жоли  
Ухожу в Мюзен. Оставил ботинки на полу. Прилагаю к ним текст речи для моих похорон — взял смелость написать ее сам, потому что не уверен, что моя семья справится с этим. Как видишь, я высоко ценю тебя как друга и своего убийцу.  
Уже почти покойный Легль (де Мо)

Мне понравилась речь. Она достойна твоего земляка Боссюэ.   
\- Жоли

Куда ты спрятал мои ботинки???  
Боссюэ из Мо Второй

*  
Товарищи!  
Кто-то осмелился занять нашу комнату! Я очень мрачно смотрел на них, и все напрасно. Решить проблему силой мне помешал Комбефер, вините его. Грантер повел нас в Ле-Аль, в кабачок под названием Коринф, и велел передать, что когда попробуете тамошнее вино, то можете винить и его тоже.  
Захватили в плен одного из вражеских солдат — Прувера, он поэт. Обдумайте его приговор по дороге.  
Ваш товарищ по изгнанию,  
Баорель

*

Друг мой,  
Тебя недоставало на прошлой встрече, по-крайней мере мне. Не буду отрицать, остальные не ожидали, что упоминание Итальянской заставы вдохновит тебя на целую речь о Сантарозе и Пепе. Надеюсь, плохая компание не отвратила тебя от этой темы, тем более, что я могу предложить лучшую, если завтра вечером ты придешь в Коринф на улице Шанврери.  
С торжественным обещанием обсудить все, что касается итальянцев,  
Баорель

Баорель,  
Что твои друзья думают о Польше?  
Фейи

*

Б и Б  
Ставлю 5 су, что он издевается над Комбефером.  
Курфейрак

Ни за что. Никто не может так долго притворяться, что ему нравятся мотыльки.  
Баорель

Я в деле. Даже Фейи не может интересоваться мотыльками.  
Боссюэ 

Жоли  
Одолжишь мне 5 су?  
Боссюэ

*

Варианты:  
Les amis de la liberte  
Les amis des droits de l’homme  
Societe pour les droits de l’homme (или это занято?)  
Societe des amis (религиозная секта в Англии…)   
Les amis des citoyens  
Les amis de l’abaisse  
Les amis des miserables  
Les amis de la France  
Les etudiants de la liberte  
Что-нибудь подходит?  
Жеан

Les amis de  ~~l'abbaisse~~  l'A.B.C.  
Курфейрак

Без каламбуров нельзя обойтись?  
Анжольрас

Нет.  
Курфейрак  


 


End file.
